villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sebastian Von Marburg
Baron Sebastian Von Marburg is a recurring character during the second season of the WGN America thriller TV Series, Salem, promoted into the main cast in season three. He is the firstborn child of the immortal Countess Von Marburg, older brother of Anne Hale, and also a very powerful witch. He was portrayed by Joe Doyle. Personality Sebastian is a very cunning and manipulative man, the charming son of Countess Von Marburg and a "250-year-old Dorian Gray type whose “anything goes” approach to sex is the antithesis of puritanical", Sebastian Von Marburg is pompous, lustful, arrogant, provocative, and often infantile with methods and behavior. He has a boundless sense of superiority inherited from his mother, which is why he looks so contemptuous towards anyone who is not in his inner circle of interests. Although his appearance may be more delicate than that of the other male characters, his attitude undermines any potential attempt to believe Sebastian a weak or innocent man. According to his mother, his beauty is exceeded only by his ego. Biography Background Born with the sole purpose of being used as vessel to complete the Grand Rite, since Increase Mather prevented the Countess from completing her purpose to unleash the Devil on Earth, Sebastian grew up like any other witch, basking in the comforts of the European aristocracy. It was revealed that as a child he lured children from town to town, leading them straight in the Countess's clutches. From the moment he became a man, children shown to be more reluctant to trust him. For this reason he has stopped to deal with this task, devoting himself to more important tasks. Season One ??? Season Two ??? Rank *'Baron', a member of the lowest order of the British nobility. The term “Baron” is not used as a form of address in Britain, barons usually being referred to as “Lord". In pre-republican Germany all the knightly families of the Holy Roman Empire (sometimes distinguished by the prefix von or zu) eventually were recognised as of baronial rank, although Ritter is the literal translation for "knight". *'Knight', Countess Von Marburg has described her son as a "knight of the dark realm", perhaps referring to a potential rank aimed at men in the witch hierarchy. As per aforementioned definition of baron, in Germany knights were equivalent to the paladini of the Medieval Chansons de geste. Trivia *In a promotional video, it was revealed that he and his mother may share an incestuous relationship. **It's vaguely confirmed by the acress Lucy Lawless who said: It's complicated. I think their Facebook thing would be 'It's complicated.'" They're super co-dependent. Let me just say that." **Too bad for Mary, the Countess isn't coming to Salem by herself—she's bringing along her charming and loyal son, Sebastian. According to Lawless, the Countess' relationship with her son is quite complex. *Like his mother, he can sense the essence of a person by sharing a kiss. *His mother has been referred to him several times with the term Schatz or Schatzi, the German equivalent of "darling; dear". Navigation Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Magic Category:Perverts Category:In Love Category:Right-Hand Category:Dark Knights Category:Obsessed Category:On & Off Category:Siblings Category:Related to Hero Category:Lawful Evil Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Love Rivals Category:Aristocrats Category:Deceased